Stanier
The '''Vapid Stanier '''is a four-door executive sedan found in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. There have been two generations of the Vapid in the HD Universe of GTA, possibly three if the new Vapid Cruiser is a new Stanier. Theories suggest that Stanier's are fleet only vehicles, which then can be sold as civilian units after their primary function with various agencies. This theory is supported in GTA V. Design The Stanier is based primarily on the Ford Crown Victoria. The Crown Victoria is a popular vehicle for police and taxi applications for its performance and durability due to its body-on-frame construction, rear wheel drive layout, and V8 powertrain. Unlike the Declasse Merit or the Bravado Buffalo, there is no consumer variant of this sedan, in GTA IV. However, the civilian varient was finally added in GTA V. Ford discontinued retail sales of the Crown Victoria in 2008 in the United States similar to how Ford discontinued retail sales of the Crown Victoria in Canada in 1999 while retail sales continued for the Middle East until 2011. GTA IV Regardless of its application, the Vapid Fleet Sedan features a front pushbar, CB radio equipment, and black wheels with chrome centercaps. Law enforcement models additionally have a police computer, roof-mounted lightbars, and a spotlight mounted on the driver's side. The taxi variants have a rear pushbar, fare meter, taxi lights and markers, and a hood-mounted taxi medallion; some taxis may also have roof-mounted advertising. GTA V Two versions of the Vapid Stanier can be seen in GTA V, possibly three. Older GTA IV Stanier models can be seen as civilian units. The conclusion can be drawn up that these units were former fleet cars then sold to civilians. This supports the theory that Stanier's are fleet only vehicles. It can be assumed that the LSPD used the same Vapid Stanier vehicles that the LCPD used in GTA IV, but only with LSPD markings. An updated Stanier has also been released prior to the events of GTA V, a commercial model, which is the basis of the Police Cruiser, Taxi, Sheriff's Cruiser and Unmarked Cruiser. This variant is based on the 1998-2011 model of the Crown Vic. Civilian versions of the newer Stanier are not in GTA V. The third version of the Stanier could be the new Vapid Cruiser seen used by the LSPD. It is unknown if this new vehicle is a new generation of the Stanier sedan. Performance GTA IV The Stanier is powered by a 4.6L V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, and the top speed is above average and its braking and suspension are very good. It has a low rev limit, which can be felt at higher rpms. Also, the engine feels as if it runs out of steam before the transmission switches gear. It has a higher top speed than its Declasse- branded competitor (Merit). The car's weakness lies in its poor suspension, as the car experiences incredible amounts of body roll and has a tendency to oversteer off throttle. Stability is average at high speeds, but due to its very soft suspension the car does wallow and float about quite a bit. The car does appear to have some decent tires on it, however, which does help with improving the handling quality, if only just a bit. Crash deformation is also average, and the suspension does not take very long to start meandering one way or the other. The engine is not fragile, but is certainly not the toughest to destroy in the game, although it fares better than the "Buffalo" Police Cruiser. GTA V 1st Generation Performance 2nd Generation Performance 3rd Generation Performance Gallery Ajmvapidpolicecruiserlspdfr.jpg|3rd Generation Stanier. ajmstaniercruiserpd.jpg|2nd generation Stanier and a 3rd generation Stanier. Ajmvapidstanierpdfrontandback.jpg|LSPD Stanier, front and back. Ajmvapidcruisergtavinterior.jpg|Interior of a newer Stanier. Ajmlscountysheriffspeedtraptwo.jpg|Newer Stanier in Los Santos County Sheriff trim. GTAVTAXI.png|Newer Stanier model in taxi form. Taxi-GTA4-Vapid-rear.jpg|Older variant of the Stanier in taxi trim. LCPD POLICE.jpg|LCPD Vapid Stanier, older model. Trivia *The vehicle comes in two versions. A model that features bumpers that are of the same color with the car`s body, and a model that has black bumpers. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vapid